


Last Feast of Mount Ooe

by WishStone



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Beheading, Crack, Dreams and Nightmares, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishStone/pseuds/WishStone
Summary: It really wasn't uncommon. Humans stumbled upon the Oni town at Mount Ooe all the time! And they would feast together. Well. Oni called it feasting. Humans often called it a slow, torturous death... Either way... something's in this sake...This is NOT going to be a serious f/GO fic this time, sorry guys. I promise there are more serious fics planned for this universe, especially my own Chaldea.
Relationships: Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Shuten-douji|Assassin, Ibaraki-douji | Berserker/Shuten-douji | Assassin
Kudos: 3





	Last Feast of Mount Ooe

Smoke hung thickly in the air. Having dragged a trail of blood through the dusty ground of the dirt-packed path that served as a road here at Mount Ooe, Shuten Dōji grit her teeth and tried to push herself up on her elbows. She had seen her old friend and part-time plaything Ibaraki get skewered by several blades after they managed to disarm her. _Dishand_. Whatever.

The de-facto leader of the Mt Ooe tribe chuckled at her own wit before coughing up blood.

The sake. The gift brought by the apparent Buddhist monks. She and some of the other great generals of her tribe had held out longest and had missed how all others keeled over. And this also meant she had watched as the four heavenly Kings descended on her tribe and slaughtered her kin. Slaughtered her tribe, her friends, her loved ones. The true leader, Ibaraki, had vanished in the confusion of battle and she was not sure if she would see her again.

After unleashing the intoxicating aroma of ripe fruit against her attackers, she had managed to escape. Wounded, but alive. That is…

A foot stomped hard on her back, making her cry out in anguish.

“I _thought_ one of you insects had tried to wriggle away from me.”

The Oni grunted air rushing from her lungs. She relaxed, trying to gather her strength for some kind of counter.

“Lost your tongue, drunkard?” the voice above her drawled victoriously.

“I do not often talk with livestock, cow.” Her comeback was reward with the foot being lifted before it drove back down, harder this time. She clenched her teeth to not howl in pain.

“I wanted to give you final words, worm, but your tongue is as poisonous as the reeking breath you exude. I will free our great imperial city from your vitriol.”

The _katana_ was sharp, the beheading swift.

The world started to darken. Her head started to clear. Her body felt light, so blissfully light. ‘ _Ah, yes… because… I don’t have a body. I mean, I do, somewhere…_ ’ She felt someone grabbing her formerly silky hair – now matted with blood – to lift her head.

Minamoto no Raikō came into view. Only the bright flames of the fires surrounding them helped Shuten make out the glinting helmet of the Lightning of the Ox King before her. Hidden in the shadows, the Oni saw white teeth flash in a triumphant snarl.

‘ _Livestock. You milk-sodden cow. I’ll take you, I’ll bring you with me behind the veil, I’LL KILL YOU-!_ ’

Using the last of her mystic powers, Shuten’s head rushed forward. She aimed to bite the head of her enemy, to sink her teeth into the flesh and tear it.

Though, as the head surged forward with its magical powers, it slightly fell. Sharp fangs glinted just before the bite was about to land - on the warrioress’ broad, inviting chest. The soft, pillowy, barely guarded chest! A triumphant snarl made the female Oni bare her fangs, aiming to tear into flesh-

Who could have known that the ornate binding of magical cords that held Lord Minamoto no Raikō’s armour would also magically enhance the chest of the woman?!

With an absurd _BOING_ the Oni’s face smashed into the boobs, suddenly contained as if by steel armour before repelling. With a triumphant shout, the human gloated during the moments before darkness took her enemy, “Nothing can penetrate these gifts from the gods unless I make it so, insect!”

* * *

The Oni started awake with a surprised yell, just as she dreamt her face smashing into the dirt road.

Beside her, two other forms hidden in the sheets of the huge bed jumped; one sitting up beside her, the other jumping out of the bed, hands like claws ready to fight. “What?! What is it??”

Shuten pressed a delicate hand to her chest, heaving a sigh. “A dream… it was just a bad dream, Ibaraki, dear.”

Relaxing her stance, the true leader of Mount Ooe turned to face her friend and lover. “Shuten… Was it about back then again?”

Lifting her hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, she replied, “Yes, in a way, and then again, not the same. It was…” Shuten lifted both hands before her to make a hefty hand gesture with each one. “These killed me, I think. In a way.”

“Eeer…”

An arm reached around the petite shoulders of the dark-haired Oni from beside her in bed, and she leaned into the embrace with a seductive sigh. A small growl from outside the bed made her chuckle. “Oh, Ibaraki, be nice. Come back to bed. I might reward you, too, if you do.”

Staring daggers at the third person, the blond-fiery haired Oni crawled back, taking her place on the other side of Shuten, as she would any time she was allowed to. “You said we’d play more by _ourselves,_ Shuten _…_ so why is _she_ here so often?”

Letting the sheets slide off her body, Shuten spread her arms and pushed both of the other bed’s occupants back down with her. “Dear, you cannot fault my husband for sharing my bed, can you?”

Ibaraki leaned up once more and glared at WishStone, who looked back with a smile and a shrug “We can discuss that tomorrow, but please… give me some rest. I had a long day and a busy night.”

“ _Really_ busy,” the dark-haired Oni purred. Ibaraki whined in protest.

“Mhm, sorry, Shuten?” her master hummed sleepily.

“Nothing, my sweet husband,’ she assured the female master of Chaldea. “Sleep well.”

“Mhmhm… You, too. No more nightmares.”

The de-facto leader pulled two of her three favourite toys into her arms and snuggled down. “No more nightmares,” she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame https://shitty-fate-merch-daily.tumblr.com/ for this ... this. <3


End file.
